


The Hogwarts Collection

by myticanlegends



Series: short fk fics [1]
Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myticanlegends/pseuds/myticanlegends
Summary: Quick stories of all your faves from Falling Kingdoms now transported into the innocent world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Chapter 1: Cleo's most happy memory that may or may not have to do with a certain Slytherin who will never know if so, thank you very much.Chapter 2: Gryffindors are idiots and that's no exception for Jonas Agallon. Lys may be less stupid but she goes along with it anyway.Chapter 3: Lucia is a powerful witch but some magic is very advanced. Luckily her teacher's aide is willing to help.Chapter 4: Magnus and Cleo play quidditch and flirt mostly.





	1. Magneo: Patronuses

Cleo Bellos groaned with frustration, running her hand through her long golden hair. 

Years five through seven of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were currently gathered in the grand hall under the teaching instruction of a visiting wizard. Today’s lesson: the patronus charm, a spell that requires both focus and skill. Despite Cleo’s numerous attempts, the best she had gotten was a shapeless fog of silver before it vanished.

With a glance around at the few corporeal animals flying through the air around her, she squared her shoulders, her wand out in front of her as she tried to think of a powerful memory. 

She knew she could perform the spell, it was only a matter of finding that right moment that just clicked.

Besides, she refused to be beaten to the finish line, especially by Magnus Damora, the Slytherin prince just a year above her. The boy had practically been her enemy since the moment she had saw him strutting around as if he owned the place. They had managed to reach a level of respect for each other by now but their healthy level of competition remained a constant factor in their ever-changing and complicated relationship.

As if sensing Cleo was thinking about him, Magnus glanced over and smirked. She rolled her eyes in return and focused on the magic connecting her and her wand.

Memories surged through her as if calling for her attention. Each wanted to prove their effectiveness. Cleo saw herself laughing as she ran through the garden of her family's manor with Emilia. She remembered finding out she was being sorted into Hufflepuff, the same house her best friend, Nic, had been sorted into the year before. She recollected sneaking out of the dorm to meet with Theon.

Then Cleo remembered seeing Magnus for the first time and thinking that if anyone was going to rule the world, it would be him. She saw their first conversation, an exchange of insults and glares across the grand hall. She remembered the first, and certainly not the last, time they had been forced to have detention together. Slowly but steadily gaining each other’s trust. Becoming friends… sort of. Hanging out outside of class with both of them unable to find a logical excuse why they continued being friends.

Most of all, she remembered that moment at the end of last year when they had both thought Magnus would be transferred to Durmstrang by his father. He had kissed her cheek goodbye as he exited the train and despite the circumstances she had smiled.

Finally, she remembered seeing him back at Hogwarts, Slytherin green and all, and smirking at her as if saying, “You really didn’t think I’d be back?”

Cleo still couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she recalled the memory.

“Expecto Patronum,” she called strongly in the midst of other students.

The graceful form of a silver peacock burst from the tip of her wand and those nearby paused their own practice to watch. The patronus leapt it’s way into the air and Cleo grinned, watching for a second as it circled around the room on it’s patrol, it’s tail feathers trailing neatly behind it. 

It fizzled to the ground as soon as she noticed Magnus watching her.

"What memory did you choose?” he asked as soon as he knew he had her attention.

Cleo almost blushed.

"None of your business,” she lied easily.


	2. Josandra: Classwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick stories of all your faves from Falling Kingdoms now transported into the innocent world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
> 
> Chapter 1: Cleo's most happy memory that may or may not have to do with a certain Slytherin who will never know if so, thank you very much.
> 
> Chapter 2: Gryffindors are idiots and that's no exception for Jonas Agallon. Lys may be less stupid but she goes along with it anyway.
> 
> Chapter 3: Lucia is a powerful witch but some magic is very advanced. Luckily her teacher's aide is willing to help.
> 
> Chapter 4: Magnus and Cleo play quidditch and flirt mostly.

When you thought about it, Jonas and Lysandra’s relationship had mostly always occurred in the History of Magic classroom. If you thought about it, it kind of made sense. The teacher was a dreadfully boring ghost who never paid attention to the class and what else were the two Gryffindors to do?

It started in fourth year and Jonas had turned to the curly-haired girl sitting next to him with absolutely nothing else to amuse him. Lys Barbas, his mind supplied helpfully.

“I dare you to throw a paper airplane at Professor Binns and see if it goes through him.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Jonas shrugged. “He’s not going to notice.”

“He’s a ghost, you idiot, of course it will go through him.” Like himself, he could tell that she was dying for something to happen even remotely amusing. The devious glimmer in her eyes suggested he was going to regret ever becoming friends with her.

“Are you going to do it or what?” Jonas asked.

“Fine,” but before he could revel in her victory she added a condition. “But only if you do it too.”

Jonas pulled out a couple pieces of parchment mischievously. “You better make a good one because you’ll have to keep going until you get one through him.”

“Same goes for you,” she shot back, grabbing a paper with a challenging smirk. 

Her paper airplane soared across the room on her second try and passed right through Professor Binn's jaw area. The whole class snickered and Lys grinned in victory.

It took Jonas approximately nine tries to match his newest History of Magic partner.

Professor Binns was so caught up in his lesson on the giant wars that he didn’t even notice.

The dares only escalated from there. They charmed Professor Binns’ blackboard. They switched seats right in the middle of a lesson with almost every kid in class. They started correcting him with ridiculous names whenever he messed up a student’s name. They charmed all of the quills into worms. The most ridiculous thing was that Jonas was almost positive he could walk into the classroom naked and it wouldn’t even break the teacher out of his focus on his lesson.

It was one fateful day in sixth year when, “I dare you to kiss me.”

Lys, to give her plenty of credit, barely even blinked. In fact, she barely even hesitated. She just studied him for a second, gave him her innocent little smile, and then went for it.

Afterward, they grinned stupidly at each other for what felt like a good minute or so. 

The dares from there changed their course occasionally. Jonas asked her on a date. They kissed. They charmed the classroom walls Gryffindor red. They brought picnics to class. They kissed. They wrote their essays in ancient Greek. They baked a pastry using a heating spell. They kissed some more.

Professor Binns was so ignorant that Jonas suspected that perhaps he did know what was happening in his class more than he let on. There was no possible way it would all pass over his head. Or rather, right through it.

This was put to the test one day when Jonas was held after class for a minute. This was it. This was when he was finally busted. 

“You haven’t turned in your latest essay,” Professor Binns informed him. 

Perhaps he really was as ignorant as he seemed however.


	3. AlexiusxLucia: Animagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick stories of all your faves from Falling Kingdoms now transported into the innocent world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
> 
> Chapter 1: Cleo's most happy memory that may or may not have to do with a certain Slytherin who will never know if so, thank you very much.
> 
> Chapter 2: Gryffindors are idiots and that's no exception for Jonas Agallon. Lys may be less stupid but she goes along with it anyway.
> 
> Chapter 3: Lucia is a powerful witch but some magic is very advanced. Luckily her teacher's aide is willing to help.
> 
> Chapter 4: Magnus and Cleo play quidditch and flirt mostly.

Everyone knew that Lucia was the most powerful witch of the century. Perhaps the most powerful witch ever. It had a little something to do with her ancestors reaching all the way back to the very first wizard and almost everything to do with things she could only speculate on.

Because of this, everyone seemed to distance themselves from her. She sat in the back of Charms alone as she mastered her spells. Her lunch group consisted of herself and the occasional other Ravenclaw. Kyan was the only one who bothered trying to talk to her in between classes and Lucia attributed this that he seemed to think he was born a god. Her weekend plans included but were not limited to hiding in the back of Flourish and Blotts with a good book.

Magnus was the only one who treated her normally but even now she found herself slowly being distanced from him as he rose in the Hogwarts popularity rankings.

Transfiguration class was the one class that Lucia found herself looking forward to. This was mostly due to the fact there was an extremely attractive TA who had graduated last year. His name was Alexius and he didn’t seem to treat her with the cautious most-powerful-witch-ever vibe everyone else did.

With him, everything was normal and she was a normal student who, despite popular belief, needed help occasionally. He had taken to hanging near the back of the room where he could help her out where he could and Lucia didn’t need to look around when entering the classroom anymore because she knew he would be smiling at her in greeting.

He was also an Animagus who could turn into a hawk, which was pretty cool.

“I’d like to be an Animagus,” she told him one day from where she was sitting in her chair casually as the rest of the class practiced turning a teacup into a rabbit. Her rabbit was already sitting on her desk and she ran her fingers through its fur absentmindedly.

Alexius hadn’t questioned it. “What would you be?”

“A raven,” Lucia automatically replied and he chuckled.

“A raven? As in Ravenclaw?”

"As in the bird.”

"I can help you become one,” he offered and she looked up at him in mild surprise. “Become an Animagus, that is.”

She had smiled and he smiled brightly back. “When can you start?”

Soon it became unsurprising to see them together outside of class, always laughing or tucked away with a book. A couple months and a mandrake leaf later, not only were they seen together a lot, it became known that Lucia Damora, the most powerful witch of the century and perhaps even ever, had a boyfriend.

Late at night, two birds could been seen flying among the stars- a graceful dance between his lighter colors and her dark.


	4. Magneo: Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick stories of all your faves from Falling Kingdoms now transported into the innocent world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
> 
> Chapter 1: Cleo's most happy memory that may or may not have to do with a certain Slytherin who will never know if so, thank you very much.
> 
> Chapter 2: Gryffindors are idiots and that's no exception for Jonas Agallon. Lys may be less stupid but she goes along with it anyway.
> 
> Chapter 3: Lucia is a powerful witch but some magic is very advanced. Luckily her teacher's aide is willing to help.
> 
> Chapter 4: Magnus and Cleo play quidditch and flirt mostly.

Magnus was not a nice person and everyone knew it. He carried on his father’s cruel reputation both in academics and on the quidditch pitch. If you wanted something, you didn't ask Magnus. In a way it was almost a mutually benefiting relationship. He didn't like most people and most people didn't like him.

However, there was one girl in Hufflepuff who still had yet to cower in his wake. She was always either one step ahead or just behind him for the top of the class. Even worse, she was social. She had legions of friends like a personal army and it only took a smile and people would melt. He was lucky she didn't play quidditch because he was sure she would excel just as well with that.

Magnus couldn't help but admire and hate Cleiona Bellos. 

It was almost inevitable when their social circles intermixed- hers reaching halfway across the school and his a private select few in the center. They became aware of the others competition for the head of class. They spoke and argued. They reached a balance of enemies, friends, and a little bit of something unmentionable.

By this time, Magnus would have to admit to himself that Cleo was pleasant company. He liked her. Perhaps he liked her a little too much more than he should. 

He quickly found himself wanting to know what it was like to kiss her. 

It was near the end of her fifth year and his sixth that she approached him in the library with stubbornness written all over her expression. Whatever this was about, she wasn't giving up.

"I want to get better at quidditch,” she informed him, crossing her arms in demand as soon as she had his attention. “I want to try out for the team next year.”

Magnus had raised his eyebrows. It was exactly as he had dreaded. If he did this, he would be creating his own downfall. “So you're asking a member of a potential rival team to help you train?”

“Yes,” Cleo said confidently. “You're one of the best quidditch players at school.”

Magnus enjoyed the rare compliment and smirked. It occurred to him the compliment could be considered a form of manipulation but he couldn't bring himself to care. He leaned back against the bookshelf. “What position are you thinking of playing?”

“Chaser,” she replied simply.

“I'm a Keeper.”

Looking back, Magnus realized out of context that had probably sounded weird. But it was in context so it hadn't.

She had merely replied, “I know. You can guard the posts and I'll practice shooting.”

He caught on right away. “If you can get it past me, you can get it past anyone.”

She had grinned. “Cocky, aren't you?”

Magnus shrugged. Everyone knew he was good at what he did. “All right,” he found himself agreeing. 

It would have prevented nothing, he comforted the part of himself yelling at him for being such easy prey to pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“But-” he added. “If I help out, I get something in return.”

“What could I get for you that you couldn't get yourself?” Cleo snorted and it was a fair point. “A token of gratitude? A kiss, maybe?”

She was being sarcastic but the first words that made its way out of Magnus’ mouth were, “That would work.”

Cleo stared and all Magnus could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He tried acting casual as if he had just been joking as well but the words had been said with such sincerity. Bu dum bu dum bu dum bu dum…

“How about a date first?” she asked, suddenly smirking. “Then I’ll see what I can do about that kiss.”

There was a blink of not knowing how to react before he smirked back down at her in victory. “Sounds fine with me, Princess.”

She smiled almost blindingly back before flouncing away. “Quidditch field, after dinner!” she called behind her. “Be there! And I expect to be invited to Honeydukes soon!”

Magnus wasn't sure how'd he'd be able to focus of the quaffle that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story comes from my tumblr that has the same username (myticanlegends) where I post lots of stories and a bunch of falling kingdoms stuff. Check it out and feel free to chat.


End file.
